Naresome
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: “Do you think that Crystal Tokyo was formed on a whim? “she responded in like. “That the world bowed down to Serenity and Endymion willingly? No, they had to be persuaded. Here, in this hospital room, is where it began”


Naresome

Written By: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

Honestly, I am not too sure if I am happy with this story. I've been sitting on it for about a week now and I have just made the decision post it. Let me know what you think. 'Naresome' means Beginning of Love in Japanese.

* * *

Winter had settled upon the city like a comfortable security blanket from ones childhood. It covered the icy towers with a faint fluttering of the decorative flakes and children played among the heaping hills of snow. The sun still sought to shine brilliantly despite its great distance and so the days were filled with a breathtaking happiness. 

Grim trees lacking their leaves looked like icy sculptures and the grass a silvery lake swaying in the chilled wind. Translucent clouds floated past unobtrusively and it was nothing less than a winter wonderland. Stepping carefully on the salted pavement, she walked along the rim of the icy lake. The park deep within the core of Tokyo shone like a lovely beacon in the industrialized city.

Humming lightly under her breath, she traversed theicy parkland and found a semi-frozen bench. She sat down, ignoring the cold wood and looked out over the lake. It was close to here that ChibiUsa made her way back to the future, using magic and time to hasten her journey. Tears pooled in her eyes and they threatened to overflow.

Dipping her head even further into the thick woolen scarf that Makoto had made for her, Usagi let a hand float gracefully down onto her stomach. Memories of ChibiUsa and the bond they shared always made her smile but it was the separation that made her cry. Icy tears stuck stubbornly to her eyelashes but she used a mitten to wipe them away. There would be no more crying now, she thought as she stood.

Taking care not to slip, Usagi continued her journey with hands deep within her pockets. The doctor had said she was only a month gone and a brilliant smile lit up her face. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her Mamo-chan. He would be so happy to know that his little girl was on her way back to them.

* * *

Spring fell upon them like a beautiful cascade of Sakura petals. As the ice melted away the rivers became engorged and flowers started to bloom within the muddy banks. The wonderful botanical garden once again opened its doors and the expecting couple spenthours there just roaming the aisles. Usagi had been right, Mamoru was thrilled at the news of impending fatherhood and even Kenji had given a loud whoop of joy. 

Usagi spent much of her time now with Ikuko, leaning on her for motherly advice and wisdom. Shingo was excited to hear of his sister's pregnancy and spent more college holidays at home. Never would an infant be so loved, especially when she had seven giddy 'aunts' and one self-styled 'uncle'.

Ah the Senshi, never would she have greater or more loyal friends. They could hardly wait for ChibiUsa to make her debut and spent most of their unofficial meetings talking of diapers to bottle nipples.

Ami-chan had used the Mercury computer to work out a feeding schedule while Rei-chan had blessed a protection charm with the sacred fire. Makoto was cooking up a storm, trying to feed Usagi at every given moment and Minako was determined to make ChibiUsa a volleyball champion, she had even bought the cutest little uniform.

The Outer Senshi didn't participate as much but 'Uncle' Haruka felt ChibiUsa should be champion driver while Michiru thought she would be a great violinist. Setsuna-san didn't say much, hiding her thoughts behind an enigmatic smile. Hotaru-chan on the other hand was looking forward to her best friend's re-appearance and had made her a pink clay lamp in art class.

Luna and Artemis, while excited for their mistress, had their own joyous news. Since patching up their shaky relationship they had finally found their love for each other and about two months before Usagi's birthday the two felines announced their own bundle of joy. Diana would soon make her own debut.

It was a wonderful time for the group of friends. They clustered around Usagi-chan more than normally, exclaiming when ChibiUsa moved or teasing their princess about her growing waistline. Mamoru had become gentler with his beautiful wife, his movements always reflecting that tiny life growing in her womb.

The two lovers spent time at home just cuddling on the couch with ChibiUsa between them. Mamoru loved to feel his future daughter's movements and oftencupped Usagi's stomach in his warm hands. He sang songs and told stories from their days when they were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion of the Silver Millennium. Usagi would always look down at him, smiling at the softness that Mamoru had adopted since ChibiUsa's conception.

* * *

The months went by as the days grew hotter and soon Usagi's twenty-second birthday was approaching. It was an arid Indian summer, dryer than most before. Usagi finally discovered morning sickness and her feet swelled. Her back ached and she was always hungry and feet hurt and it was too hot and… and the list went on. 

About two weeks before her birthday something happened. Usagi found blood. There wasn't much but it was an obvious spotting. Numbly Usagi went to go dial out for Mamoru but was interrupted by the voice of Rei demanding she come to the Shrine right way for an emergency meeting. Something about a Youma attack.

So Usagi forgot all about the spotting and hurried off to Rei's. As it turned out, there was no Youma attack. They had thrown a surprise birthday party/ baby shower for her. All of the Senshi had come, as well as her family and of course Mamoru. The group spent the night toasting to the upcoming baby and toUsagi's health.

The night wore on and Usagi sat among a mirage of presents. Everything she could have ever hoped for was there and she opened gift after gift. Kenji presented them with keys to a minivan, stating that a sports car and motorbike were far too dangerous to carry his grandchild. Usagi sat weeping the generosity of the people around her andfinally they presented her with a huge birthday cake. It was an incredible end to an incredible night.

* * *

Usagi spent much of the next two weeks in euphoria. Her morning sickness had quelled and so her appetite picked up once more. She never did remember to tell Mamoru about her spotting and so she too forgot. The night before her birthday she was surprised out of a maternal reverie by a cry. She hurried to the bedroom and found Luna on her side, her flanks breathing heavily in the darkness. 

"Luna, are you all right?" she cried out, falling to her knees beside her guardian. Luna muffled a slight moan and squirmed a bit, her stomach heaving with movement.

"Usagi, "she managed to say. "It's Diana, she's on her way."

Usagi suppressed a small gasp and hurried to set up everything Luna would need. She placed an old pillow on the floor and covered it with a towel. She gently lifted the prostrated cat onto the homemade bed and just watched. Artemis, who had moved from Minako's to be nearer to Luna, hovered close by but it didn't take long for a string of obscenities to send him running out of the room with his tail in between his legs.

It seemed like hours had gone by but after only a few minutes Luna yowled one last time and something slimy slid out with a slight pop. She reached over and nudged the slippery thing with her nose, carefully pealing off the protective sac. Luna then busied herself with cleaning the small bundle. Soon grey hair stuck out widely where Luna had licked and a soft but urgent mewling pierced the night.

Luna pushed Diana closer to her stomach and the tiny kitten latched onto one of her nipples, sucking contentedly. Luna looked down with fondness and if a cat could cry she would have done so then. So Usagi did all the crying for the both of them and watched Diana fade blissfully to sleep.

Suddenly Usagi lurched forward, a hand on her bulging stomach. Pain racked her fragile body as she fell to the plushy floor. Blood spurted from between her legs and she cried out with terror. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Mamoru's fear-stricken face. Then there was nothing.

* * *

Usagi woke with a strangled cry and was immediately comforted by Mamoru. Pain centered deep within her womb and she squeezed her eyes shut as the contraction faded away. She gasped for breath as she fell back onto the floor. Another one hit her at lightning speed and she wreathed in agony. 

"MAMORU! "she screamed as she passed out once again.

* * *

All Usagi could make out was a faint beeping and as she started to waver into consciousness she noticed a handful of strange looking devices surrounding her. Pain overwhelmed her once again but all she could do was whimper. She felt Mamoru take her hand and the pain eased away. 

"Mamoru, "she managed to whisper. "Where am I?"

"We're at the hospital, Usako."

"The hospital! "she exclaimed, trying to sit up but Mamoru held her down. "Why am I here? I'm not due for another two months!"

"Usako…" Mamoru trailed off into silence. Usagi took the moment then to take a good look at her husband and saw the tears in his eyes. His jaw was a hard line and his face was ashen with concealed distress. She started to shake her head in denial.

"No, Mamo-chan…, "she choked out. "Tell me there is nothing wrong with the baby."

Mamoru looked back at his wife and opened his mouth to assure her nothing was wrong, that ChibiUsa was okay but he never could lie to his Usako very well. So he closed his mouth and hung his head. Usagi gave a shuddering sob and clung to him.

"You have to tell me, Mamo-chan. You have to tell me right now!" she practically screamed at him, pounding his chest with her little fists. He caught her in an embrace while she sobbed into his cotton shirt.

"The doctors say…. "he tried to say, tears threatening to overtake him. "The doctors say she's coming too soon and she may not survive."

Usagi went mad with grief and let back a great howl. Medical personnel came rushing to her as she wept uncontrollably. Soon she was hit with a contraction, THE contraction and she screamed into the dawn. The doctor urged her to push and with one final shove she allowed ChibiUsa to slide from her womb.

The doctors went into instant action, cutting the umbilical cord and encouraging ChibiUsa to take her first breath. The doctors massaged her tiny chest but nothing happened. Usagi watched with muted horror as the medical team tried valiantly to save her daughter. Her heart shattered as more people streamed in, pulling in large equipment with them.

A nurse placed tiny ChibiUsa into an incubator and they continued their attempt to save the infants life. Terror rose up into Usagi's throat and she cried out for her daughter. Mamoru pulled her close and together they watched the team. Suddenly everything started to slow down, the movements of staff becoming more and more lethargic.

Soon everything was running at a snails pace and Usagi looked incredulous. The couple looked around for the source of the disturbance and found Sailor Pluto standing a respectful distance away. Her Garnet Rod glowed brightly and Usagi realized that Pluto was slowing down time.

"Your Majesties, "she said, with a bow of her head. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other in wonder.

"Pluto, what's going on here? "Mamoru asked, still holding Usagi close to him. Tearspouredfrom hereyes and she lashed out at the Senshi of Time.

"You knew this would happen, Setsuna! You knew and you never told us!"

Sailor Pluto stepped back, a stung look on her face. Usagi bit her lip, immediately regretting what she had said. Of course Setsuna could never have told her of this...

"Setsuna…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, "Usagi whispered. Sailor Pluto took a step forward with a nod of her head.

"It's alright, "she said with a soft smile. "But you must understand that things happen for a reason. It hurts me to see you both go through this but there is a reason for everything."

"And what reason is good enough to make an infant suffer? "Mamoru asked with only a slight edge to his voice. Sailor Pluto shot him a look.

"Do you think that Crystal Tokyo was formed on a whim? "she responded in like. "That the world bowed down to Serenity and Endymion willingly? No, they had to be persuaded. Here, in this hospital room, is where it began"

Both Usagi and Mamoru looked quite confused at this admission. Sailor Pluto looked slightly exasperated and whispered something to her rod. It glowed brighter, calling to the Ginzuishou and Golden Crystal. The two crystals materialized from their rightful owners and started an intricate dance. Soon they were moving so fast and shone as bright as the sun.

The pair stopped with a sudden burst of energy and when the light died down the couple gasped. From their dance, the Ginzuishou and the Golden Crystal had given birth to something new. It was a heart shaped ruby crystal and it shone like a brilliant star.

"This crystal… it looks so familiar to me, "Usagi murmured, reaching out to touch it. And thenshe knew. "The Rubisutaru… It's for my crown."

"And here it begins, Serenity. You know what to do, "Sailor Pluto said, fading from view. Mamoru had never been more confused before in his life. Time picked up again and alarming beeps cried out shrilly.

Doctors shouted for more equipment and nurses hurried to the task. Mamoru was once again faced with the possibility of losing his infant daughter. Usagi stirred in his arms, attempting to stand and he stopped her. She looked up with an encouraging smile, mentally asking him to trust her and he let go.

She walked towards her daughter with the Rubisutaru, despite the outraged cries of the doctors and placed a gentle hand ChibiUsa's forehead. With a queenly smile she lowered the crystal towards the infant and allowed her to absorb the shining red energy.

"Born from the both of us, we give you life once more little one." The doctors and nursed looked on in awe as the flat lining baby gave out a shrill cry into the morning. She waved her little hands frantically in the air and everyone cheered.

Usagi scooped her daughter into her arms and with one swift movement she bared a breast. ChibiUsa's cried quieted as she took hold of the nourishing nipple. Mamoru walked up from behind and slid his arms around his wife's waist. Tears felt silently onto her shoulder as he watched his young daughter feed. He let his mouth caress Usako's ear as he whispered to her.

"Happy Birthday, my love."

* * *

It was later in the afternoon before the rest of the Senshi could visit their future Queen and princess. They exclaimed over her little tuff of pink hair and how cute she was. They brought flowers and balloons and Rei had even managed to sneak in a chocolate shake. Usagi was ecstatic over her favorite desert and slurped it loudly to everyone's amusement. Everyone was chattering quietly until they heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Mama? "came a voice from the corridor. Everyone turned in disbelief as ChibiUsa peeked her pink head into the room. She walked over to the bed, never taking her eyes off of… well, herself. She slid an arm around her Papa and looked bashfully at Usagi.

"I'm sorry Mama, "she murmured to everyone's surprise. "I wanted to tell you about all of this but..."

"Oh honey, don't feel bad, "Usagi said, caressing her daughter's cheek. "I understand why you couldn't."

"Oh I'm glad, "ChibiUsa said, obviously much happier. She looked over at Setsuna. "I have to go, Puu said I can't stay here long even if I, she is just a baby."

"Thank you for coming darling, "Usagi whispered, hugging her carefully around the baby. ChibiUsa threw herself at her father and then with a final goodbye to the Senshi she walked out of the door. Setsuna watched her leave with an almost maternal eye and then turned back to Usagi.

"As I said before, it starts here Serenity, "she said, ignoring the Senshi's looks. "There are reporters waiting downstairs for the woman who brought her daughter back to life. Let us all introduce them to the Neo Millennium."

"Yes, "Usagi replied with a radiant smile. She gazed down at her tiny daughter, whose own red eyes regarded her with speculation. "Shall we make our introduction, Usagi Small Lady Serenity?"

With that, the royal family altered their appearance to that of their final forms. They spent the afternoon speaking with officials and reporters, securing their role as Queen and King. NeoQueen Serenity and King Endymion looked at each other with a loving smile and then a tender look for their daughter. It would be a shinning future indeed.

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
